Conduit at Youkai Academy
by CaptainFoxButt
Summary: Naruto got invited one day at some private school. What he didn't know is that it was a school for monsters! Follow Naruto and Tsukune 's adventures as they meet new friends and enemies. Yes I know the summary kinda sucks but w/e. Rating may change as the story progresses.This is a Naruto/Rosario Vampire/InFAMOUS crossover
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki was excited. He got accepted in a school besides the fact that he flunked the finals. He was now waiting at some bus stop in the middle of nowhere for a bus to pick him up. He was preety much mediocre since he mostly spent his time sleeping in class or planning a prank.

Naruto didn't have any friends since people saw him as a freak because of his ability to control electricity. He was 12 years old when he found out about his powers , while he was learning to climb , he accidently released a current of electricity on some thugs that attacked him when he crossed their territory. Ever since then people avoided him so he started to prank people as a way to get them to notice him.

He was broken out of his daydreaming when the bus stopped in front of him. The doors opened to reveal the busdriver , who had two white glowing eyes

**"Get in... "**

Naruto didn't waste any time on entering the bus and heading towards the other end of it , intent on keeping as far away from that guy as possible. On his way he noticed another boy around his age , with short black hair , wearing the same uniform as him.

"Heya! Name's Naruto Uzumaki! Are you also a student at Youkai?"

The boy jumped at the sound of his voice since he didn't notice him and then smiled.

"Yes I am and my name is Tsukune Aono" stated the newly named Tsukune with a smile on his face

**"So you two are enrolling at Youkai right...? Then you'd best get ready... once we reach the end of this loooong tunnel , we will arrive at the school grounds... best be carefull... Youkai can be a veeeery horrifying place , hehe..."**

Both the boys gulped uncounciously at his words.

* * *

**"We're here sunny boys... I'll see you later , hehe..." **were the words left by the busdriver before he departed

"I sure hope I don't see him again..."

"Me too... wait a minute , what the hell is up with this place?!" asked Tsukune glancing around fearfully at the hollowed trees with crows on their branches

"Yeah , and what's up with the school? It looks like a haunted mansion..." said Naruto looking nervously at the school building in the distance

"Do you think there are monsters there?"

"Screw monsters you can beat the shit outta them! I'm more concerned about ghosts! I mean you can't beat em , you would just pass through , ya know!?"

Tsukune only sweatdropped at his companion's logic before offering his opinion

"I say we head home..."

"Agreed."

"Gah! Watch out! Coming through!"

"Huh?"

Both boys were surprised by the feminine yell before turning around to see a pink haired girl crash her bike right on top of Tsukune , sending them both on the ground .

"Ow~ Did a bike just hit me?"

"Dude..."

"Huh?" Tsukune followed Naruto's gaze and saw a girl next to him with his hand on her leg

"_Gah! It's a girl!"_

"I'm sorry... I got dizzy from anemia..." the girl said now looking at Tsukune with her emerald green eyes

"_Woah! She's so cute!" _thought Tsukune before realising his hand was still on her leg making his nose bleed before removing his hand

"_Man... Look at that rack...Stop it Naruto! You don't even know her!" _were the pervy thoughts of Naruto

"Ah blood..." the girl noticed the blood from Tsukune's nose before pulling a napkin and reaching out to clean it. She suddenly stopped though and dropped in Tsukune's arms.

"The scent of blood...I-I'm sorry but... I'm a vampire" the girl stated before bitting Tsukune's neck

"_Vampire?!"_ was the simultan though of both boys. Tsukune then got freaked out and started running around like a headless chicken , while Naruto hided behind a tree , shaking like a leaf

"Ah I'm sorry , my name is Moka Akashiya and although I look like this I am a vampire"

* * *

"Er...Um... So do you two hate vampires?"

The three of them were now walking towards the school before Moka asked the question.

"Huh?... Well erm I guess not... I mean that makes you unique , right Naruto?" said Tsukune panicking a bit

"Yeah! Vampires are cool , ya know!" said Naruto also panicking

"Ah that's great! Then if it's okay with you two , can we be friends? I was feeling lonely since I didn't know anyone at this school"

"Sure ! My name's Tsukune Aono"

Both of them turned to Naruto who was silent staring at them with wide eyes

"You... really wanna be my friends?"

"Yes , of course we do! Do you not want to?"

"No ! I mean yes I want to! It's just that you guys are the only friends I ever made..."

"Oh... Well then it's settled! After the ceremony come find me! We should all hang out!" said Moka with a bright voice before departing

* * *

****Both Tsukune and Naruto were now sitting in the same classroom , listening to their homeroom teacher giving the welcome speech

"Hello and welcome to Youkai Academy! I am your homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome! You all probably know this but this school was built for the sake of monsters to attend!

"_Say what?!"_

_"I knew there were ghosts here , man! I need to get Tsukune and then haul ass as far away as possible!_

"Our current problem is that Earth is currently controlled by humans! Our only chance of survival is that we coexist with humans! So here at this academy you will learn how to coexist with humans!"

"_Oh god we're doomed!" _Tsukune's thoughts were intrerrupted when a paper ball landed on his desk. He opened it to find a message from Naruto.

Don't worry! I'm here with ya bud!

On the bottom of the page was a chibi Naruto giving him a thumbs up. Tsukune smiled and turned to glance at Naruto , only to sweatdrop . Naruto had a forced grin on his face with sweat dripping of of him and giving Tsukune a shaky thumbs up.

_"Who is he kidding , he will probably use me as a meat shield..."_

"Hey teacher , isn't it better for us to eat those puny humans?"

Tsukune thought the dude was extreme and immediatly didn't want to mess with him

"Oh! Incidentally here at this academy everyone is a monster so there are no genuine humans here! If any human founds about our existance we will just kill him or something..."

"_Great , so if someone founds out me and Naruto are humans we're dead! God please help us!"_

_"Nooooooo! I'm too young to die! I'm also a virgin!"_

Their thoughts got intrerrupted when they heard a familliar voice

"Excuse me ! Sorry I'm late! I gor lost after the ceremony!"

"It's ok come on in! _My what a cute one!"_

"Ok"

Both Tsukune and Naruto's eyes widdened when they saw Moka standing there in all her glory.

"Woah she's cute..."

"Yeah , I'm glad she's in my class..."

"Hot! hot! She's super hot!"

Moka then noticed Naruto and Tsukune and then smiled

"Ah! It's Tsukune and Naruto! We're in the same class!"

She then proceded to run at them and hug them , making their male classmates glare daggers at them

Naruto noticed the stares and gulped thinking of only one thing

_"Yep , we're so dead" _

* * *

**Hello readers!**

**This is my first fiction I have ever wrote so I accept feedback!**

**I got this idea while I was watching some InFAMOUS 2 gameplay so I thought Why Not?**

**For pairings , I will leave Tsukune with his harem and probably pair Naruto with an OC**

**So! For bye bye for now and I will see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again and welcome to chapter 2!**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed so now I will reply to them.**

**LegendaryMalZ: ****Thank you for the awesome suggestion! I will keep it in mind.**

**SusanoosUltimateDefense: ****Thank you , I'm glad you enjoyed it! As for Naruto's personality , I tried to keep it the same from the canon.**

**TheEternalSage18: ****I will try to do so.**

**Now let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

"_Is this a dream? It has to be , everything that happened today is like a dream"_

That was the only thing Tsukune could think of , as he and Naruto were being dragged by Moka to explore the school. The guys still glared at them and kept whispering to one another plans about how to kill them both.

"_Geez , these guys are bloodthirsty..."_ thought Naruto with a sweatdrop.

"Hmm, such a pretty one..."

The three of them looked ahead and saw the guy who suggested that monsters should just eat humans. Naruto took a better look at him and saw that the dude had slicked back blond hair , with 4 rings in his ear , another piercing in his other ear finnishing off with a lip piercing.

"You are Moka Akashiya , right? I am you classmate Saizou Komiya , salutations!" said Saizou with a hungry look on his face

"By the way , why is a beatifull girl like you associating with these guys" , asked Saizou grabbing Tsukune by the collar , holding him up with one hand , while keeping Naruto in a headlock.

"Hey let us go ass-...Oh geez! Do you ever shower?!" Naruto said holding his nose , thinking about zapping this guy.

"Why you little..." said Saizou dropping Tsukune and glaring at Naruto who got out of his hold and was nursing his neck

"You heard me asshole!"

Tsukune then noticed the fearfull glances the other students were giving Saizou and overheard one of the conversations

"Hey isn't that Saizou Komiya?"

"Yeah , he seems like those ill mannered suspicious rogue monsters. I also heard he is quite the ladies man from all those human females he molested. They say he caused many problems to the human society and got sent here against his will."

Saizou also overheard the comment and smirked , before turning back to Moka while licking his lips.

"Wouldn't someone like me be far more superior than the scrummy guys? Why don't we go somewhere else and have some fun , eh? What do you say?"

"Hey! Get away from her ya cre-..."

"I'm sorry but I'm having fun with Tsukune and Naruto!"

"Huh-"

Naruto was about to jump on the guy but he was suddenly intrerrupted by Moka , who grabbed him and Tsukune and dragged them away. Saizou glared at their retreating backs before smirking and licking his lips again.

"Hmph , just watch me... I , never allow a nice woman like you escape..." , muttered Saizou while the veins on his hand started bulging.

* * *

The three runaways were now behind a staircase panting from exhaustion.

"That was surprising wasn't it? I actually got a little scared...Are you two ok?" asked Moka with a concerned expression on her face.

"Yeah , we're fine , but I coulda just beat the shit outta him..." said the blond haired boy , thinking how he should prank Saizou.

"I'm actually glad we ran...I mean I'm preety useless..."

"Don't say that Tsukune! You're not worthless or anything! B-Besides...We're on blood sucking terms...~" finnished Moka with a dreamy expression

"What am I food?!"

"You should be proud! You have A grade blood Tsukune! And it's way better than the blood from transfusion packs! And it was also my first time..."

"Huh?" Tsukune stared at Moka with a curious expression on his face

"You're the first person I have ever sucked blood from! I will never forget that feeling." said Moka smilling at Tsukune who blushed at her words.

"Mo-Moka..."

"Oh my I'm embarresed..." said Moka pushing Tsukune into a wall with unnatural strenght." Come on ! Let's see what's over here!"

"Oww...Hey Naruto can you help me out" Tsukune turned his head a bit , only to sweatdrop when he saw Naruto picking his nose without a care in the world.

"Oh su-Wait how did you get stuck in the wall dude?!"

"_He didn't pay attention to us at all?!"_

* * *

The three of them explored the school grounds , before reaching the dorm , which was a rundown building with a graveyard around it. Both boys were creeped out but Moka only drooled at the sight and said it was a building full of dignity and character. The boys also found out that Moka's powers were being sealed by the rosario on her chest.

The next morning Tsukune was walking towards class , with a withdrawal note contemplating about leaving or not.

"Hey , wait up loverboy..."

Tsukune turned around to see Saizou leaning against the tree. Saizou then grabbed him again by the collar like yesterday and slammed him on the wall.

"It looks like you had a lot of fun yesterday with Moka , so you're gonna pay for it today! Your form! What's your true form?!"

"I-I-I'm...a vampire" Tsukune mentally slapped himself at his stupid excuse.

Saizou obviously got pissed and slammed his hand on the wall , smashing it to pieces , making Tsukune shit himself. Before he could give a piece of his mind , Saizou got hit by a rock on the back of his head. He turned and saw Naruto glaring at him holding another rock , throwing it up and down.

"Hey shitface! If you wanna mess with my friends you gotta go through me first , understood?!"

"Why you...!"

Naruto and Saizou then glared at eachother , while Tsukune and the other students could only watch nervously between the two blonds , thinking who will atack first. Everyone turned to Naruto when he opened his mouth and said...

"Hey look! A spaceship!"

Everyone turned around but saw nothing. Saizou turned back only to see Naruto and Tsukune running in the distance

"Why you...If I ever see you two talking to Moka again you're dead!"

* * *

After that encounter Tsukune suddenly ran off making Naruto look everywhere for him , worried that he'll get in another fight with Saizou

"_Come on where are you?"_

"Tsukune!"

_"That sounded like Moka!"_

He turned towards the dirrection of the yell and ran towards it. He decided to climb into a tree and jump from one another to get there faster.

Naruto arrived at a graveyard to see an injured Tsukune , bleeding near some destroyed tombstones and Moka standing over him worried. He then noticed Saizou or what appeared to be Saizou , now completly transformed into a giant muscular monster. He didn't have any had to use his powers to save his friends.

* * *

Moka couldn't comprehend what happend. Saizou was about to grab her but Tsukune suddenly appeared and got slammed into some tombstones

"H-How horrible!Even though you came back to me this happened! I'm sorry... After all humans and monsters are very different aren't they...? Since I'm a vampire I suck the blood of humans and only end up hurting them...I always wanted to make a friend even if it was just at human school... But it's impossible , since the only thing I did was to hurt you..."

"Don't...say that..."

She was surprised when Tsukune spoke and grabbed her shoulder

"The truth is...I want to be your friend Moka..." said Tsukune now looking at her with a smile

Saizou couldn't take it anymore. He was about to kill the boy when he was suddenly hit by what looked like a small lighting bold.

"What the...?"

"I told you if you wanna mess with my friends you gotta go through me!"

Saizou turned and saw Naruto on a tree branch , his hand encased with lighting , glaring at him.

"Why you little-Gah!"

He was then assaulted by multiple bolts , which made him back off from Moka and Tsukune but then regained his balance and just stood there , being hit over and over bu Naruto's electricity.

"Heh...Is that all you can do?"

Naruto frowned seing his attacks didn't do anything. He suddenly got an concentrated and formed a ball of electricity in his hand and threw it at hoped this will work. The ball reached Saizou's feet but didn't do anything which made Saizou laugh.

"Ha! You're worthle-Ahhh!"

His taunt was interrupted by the ball that suddenly exploded and sent him flying.

"That will teach you to mess with me and my awesomness dirtbag!" yelled Naruto , then running at Tsukune and Moka since Saizou was out of commision

"You two ok?"

"Yes we a- watch out!"

Naruto turned around to see Saizou punch him and send him in a tree , slamming hard on the bark , making him cough blood as he remained there unmoving.

"I'll kill you!" yelled Saizou before slowly aproaching Naruto intent on killing him.

Tsukune could only panic as his friend was about to die and pulled hard on Moka's of them were surpirsed when it came of and covered Moka in a bright turned around at the giant source of energy to see Moka , her pink hair turned silver with fangs now growing at both sides of her mouth. She opened her eyes and revealed red-slitted eyes which stared menancing at Saizou.

**"What's wrong rogue one? You... want me right? Then come take me... by force. Won't you?"** asked 'Moka' with a mature voice

Saizou only got mad and charged like a mad bull , reaching out to grab her.

**"Attacking me with such a low degree of power...You better... Realize your place!"** said Moka kicking Saizou in the face sending him flying through a few trees and rendering him uncouncious.

She turned around and walked towards Tsukune who was still frozen. She reached out and grabbed the rosary out of Tsukune's hands.

**"Don't worry. I won't harm you or your friend. Besides the other Moka values your blood. So take care of her"** said Moka before reataching her rosary back where it belongs. She then transformed into the pink-haired Moka uncouncious . Tsukune caught her before she could fall.

"Is it... over?" said Tsukune looking at Moka

"Hey! I need a little help over here too , ya know!"

"_Crap! I forgot about Naruto!"_

* * *

**This is the end of chapter 2!**

**I apologize for this chapter not impliying Naruto too much but I promise the next one will be different.**

**The official pairings will now be Tsukune/Moka/Yukari/Ruby and Naruto/Mizore/Kurumu/Oc**

**So now I will see you guys next chapter!**


End file.
